


Hush

by FiliaCarissimi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, miraculous, tales of ladybug and cat noir - Fandom
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliaCarissimi/pseuds/FiliaCarissimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything in Adrien's life is going horribly wrong.  After being rejected by his love Ladybug as his alter ego Chat Noir, the heartbroken hero finds himself falling for the black-haired classmate who seems awfully familiar.  <br/>Marinette has been crushing on Adrien for years.  Tired of never being able to catch his attention, she turns to her friend Nathanël, who has always been there for her.  But why can't she seem to tear herself away from the one she'd always considered nothing more than a close friend?<br/>The worlds collide as chaos grows, secrets are revealed, and the crime fighting duo will never be the same in this miraculous tale of Ladybug and Chat Noir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raindrops

Chat Noir's heart would explode out of his chest if he stayed around any longer.

The city lights twinkle around him, and suddenly he feels as if each light penetrates his skin, burning whatever was left inside of him.  The metal creaks underneath his boots as he takes off into the night, far, far away from the stupid tower.  In this moment, he finally understands what it means -- pure, absolute heartbreak.  Shattering into a million pieces, slicing his insides, and turning his entire world upside down.

With one last beep from his ring, the transformation wears off, leaving the exasperated superhero in his civilian form.  The black kwami emerges from the Miraculous and floats into the air.  He perches his body on his owner's shoulder, unsure of what to do.  He's never been good with the whole feelings thing.

"At least we're home now," tries Plagg as they approach the entrance to the grand mansion.  

Adrien offers no response.  In the three years he's been with the boy, he's never seen him shut down completely.

He steps inside and heads straight for the kitchen, reaching into the fridge for some Camembert.

"Eat," says Adrien in a low voice.  ''You need the energy."

Plagg takes the cheese and replies with a mouthful, "Me?  Look at yourself!  You're a mess."

Adrien bangs his fists on the counter.  "You think this is easy, Plagg?  I'm trying my hardest.  My father is dying, Paris is falling apart, the girl I love just ran from me -- possibly forever!  I may never see her again!  She's all I love, all I have left, and all you have to say is I'm a mess?"

The heavy moonlight shines through the windows, casting sharp shadows across his face.  His eyes have gone red from a failed attempt to hold back hot tears, now streaming down his face.

"I -- I'm sorry.  You know I have no emotions unless it involves cheese." 

Adrien looks down at the silver ring and draws a shaky breath.  "I love her, Plagg.  And she shut me down." Burying his hands in his face, he stifles another sob.  "Man, I'm such a wreck.  My life is ripping apart at the seams.  I don't know what to do anymore."

"Uh, maybe -- maybe you need sleep, you know?  It's late and you're exhausted."  Plagg offers up a faint smile.  "Maybe you'll feel better in the morning."

"Yeah," says Adrien groggily, rubbing his bloodshot eyes.  "Sleep sounds nice."  He scoops up the kwami and makes his way upstairs.  Plagg wasn't always the kindest companion, but Adrien knows one thing -- the mischievous creature does care for him.  And that's all he has left.

~~

"Good morning, Adrien."

Marinette Cheng's clear blue eyes are the first thing Adrien notices upon lifting his head from his desk.  Her normal black pigtails are exchanged for a single ponytail tied with a red ribbon, and despite his mood, he can't help but notice how gorgeous she in a navy blue dress his father had designed.

"Hey," he greets, offering the fakest of smiles.  Sensing his sadness, a frown grows across Marinette's face.

"Is everything okay?  You seem a little down."

"Down would be an understatement," he sighs.  "But I'll be okay.  Thank you."

She flashes a faint smile before turning around in her chair.

The classroom is cold and dreary as threatening storm clouds loom over Paris.  There is nothing more Adrien wishes than to be anywhere but here -- he'd rather be jumping buildings as Chat Noir or to be with his lady fighting crime.  But only his lady isn't his lady . . . she never was, and she certainly isn't now.  He never found out who she was behind the mask.  Now there was no way he would ever find her.

The day drags on until the last bell rings, reminding him of the photo shoot that would take up the rest of his day.  No matter what happens to me, his father had told him, barely able to speak, the business must go on.  In a few weeks, the company would be handed down to Adrien, who had no interest in continuing the very thing that made his father cold and uncaring.  He decided that he would be selling it, maybe to Marinette.  Her designs are incredible, he told himself, and she could certainly carry on the Agreste name.

So deep in thought, Adrien almost didn't notice Chloé Bourgeois plant herself beside him on the front steps of the school.  

"Hey," she says, her blue eyes gazing into the rain.  "Ready for the photo shoot?  Natalie said it's going to be in next month's issue of France Couture."

Adrien couldn't care less.  He glances over at his modeling partner.  "Next month?  There may not even be an Agreste line next month."

A long pause passes between the two.  "I'm sorry, Adri.  I know this must be really hard for you."

Lately, Adrien was seeing this different side of Chloé.  After two years of modeling with her, she seeming revealed more of herself with each day.  The stuck-up bully Adrien once knew seemed to fade away, leaving a quiet, matured lady who had sort of grown on him over time.  He feels as if he's the closest thing she has to a friend these days.

The silver limo pulls up to the curb, and the two make a dash for it through the pouring rain.  As they climb into the vehicle, they can't help but laugh at the puddles that made their way in and the locks of blonde matted to both their foreheads.

"Stupid rain," she laughs.  "I wonder what's got Stormy Weather upset today!"

The words hit Adrien with a blow, making him flinch.  Stormy Weather had been a recurring enemy he'd faced countless times, and anything even pertaining to his hero life that was mentioned out of mask was dangerous.  But he remembers the girl is a closet cosplayer, a mega dweeb, a super fan of Ladybug and Chat Noir, and she knows the adversaries like the back of her hand.  It was quite ridiculous, really, but he's just glad she knows nothing of his double life.

Pulling up to the studio, the limo slows to a stop as the chauffeur offers an umbrella as they step out of the vehicle.  Making a run for the door leaves them exhausted when Natalie, Mr. Agreste's assistant, meets them at the entrance.

"Did you get my message?" she asks as Adrien notices the dark rings under her eyes and somewhat disheveled appearance.  Though she was getting older, he'd never seen her look so aged and troubled.  Something is wrong, but he refuses to believe it.  "The shoot was canceled today."

He lets out a sigh of relief.  "Thank goodness.  At least something good is happening today."

Natalie's eyes are still set on him.  "Adrien," she says after a long pause, "your father passed away this afternoon."


	2. Muses

Marinette watches droplets of rain collect on the window as Tikki flutters about, muttering hopefully about the storm blowing over.  She rolls on her side to look at her companion.  "Have you ever complained about anything, or does your vision consist of sunshine and rainbows?  Cause it doesn't look like the weather's moving out anytime soon."

Tikki giggles and hops on the bed.  "Aw, come on, Marinette.  Life's beautiful when you let it be!"

Despite her feeling of dread, she hopes Tikki is right.  At five, she's scheduled to tour Paris University of the Arts with Nathanël, and she's been counting down the days for several months now.  And she is not going to let a little rain ruin it for her.

Climbing out of bed, Marinette descends the ladder into her room, where her outfit is perfectly dressed on her mannequin -- a thick burgundy sweater and a black skirt, complete with black knee-high socks and ankle boots.  The outfit is made by her almost entirely, aside from the boots and the beret which seemed so fitting.  Rain or not, she would be ready to impress the professors, the students, the fashion design department.  

Her parents are more than thrilled to see her when she arrives at the bakery downstairs, sporting the new clothes.  Her father's face lights up as he extends his arms.  "My little girl, going to college and growing up!"

"We are so proud of you, sweetie," says her mother with the warmest of smiles.  

Marinette shrugs and says with a chuckle, "I'm not going to college yet!  It's just a tour."

Her father pouts.  "But you will be there in no time, only a few months!"

She gives her parents one last hug.  "Don't worry, everything will be fine!  I really need to get going, I'm already late."

"Be careful!  Bring an umbrella!"

She remembers the red umbrella she had forgotten to grab on the way out.  "I'll arrive before it rains again, I'll be okay."  She flashes a brief smile.  Before they can throw out more precautions, she exits the family bakery and out onto the rainy street.

A few blocks down, Marinette spots a familiar redhead waiting beneath a streetlight.  He glances up and smiles.  "Hey, Mari.  Ready to go?"

"Ready as ever!"

She takes off skipping, leaving Nathanël in her wake.  He makes an attempt to catch up but nearly trips on his own feet as he tries to skip.  Marinette turns around and can't help but laugh.  "Come on, you're clumsier than I am!"

Nath grew several inches over the past few years, making him more of a klutz than ever.  But he didn't mind, a few years ago Marinette towered over him and he hated it.  He never lost hope that if he were taller, she might . . .

His train of thought is interrupted when thunder crashes overhead.  Marinette stops in her tracks with a slight flinch.

"Sounds like it's moving in again," comments Nathanël.  "We should get going."

A drop lands on her face as she gazes into the clouded sky.  He opens up his umbrella and offers it, but she shakes her head.  "It's just a little rain."

"Here, let me share."  Just when Marinette is under, the rain grows heavy.  The pair begin walking again, careful not to ruin their shoes in the puddles.  A chilly wind picks up and blows from all directions and makes the umbrella nearly useless.  She scoots in closer, trying to avoid the rain as much as possible, when suddenly her beret goes flying in the wind.

"My beret!" she cries, running after it into the downpour.  Nathanël follows, awkwardly trying to keep the umbrella over her.  Finally he drops it and takes after the hat himself.  The wind slowly dies and carries it further down the sidewalk, gently landing on the concrete.  With Marinette close behind, he retrieves it and hands it back to her.

"We should go back," he shouts over the pouring rain.  "You're soaked."

"Me? Look at you!"

Realizing the bangs he put so much effort into styling are now matted to his forehead, he sighs.  "The university will always be there.  We can go another time."

He glances up to see Marinette giggling.

"What?"

She brings a hand to her mouth, trying to stop.  "It's just -- I was stressing so hard trying to look perfect!"

He still doesn't find it funny.

"It's so stupid, Nathanël.  We waste all this time trying to better ourselves to impress people.  Maybe it's not worth it.  Maybe it's about enjoying the rain, not trying to avoid it."

Nathanël feels a smile grow across his face.  "Deep.  Spoken like a true artist."

"It's not corny!  It's true!"

"Hey, I never said that," he laughs.  "Marinette, you don't need to be perfect.  You don't need to worry yourself trying so hard.  Because you could look like a queen or be drenched in rain and you would always, always, be perfect."

He could feel himself going too far.  But he couldn't stop.

"Since the day we met, I knew you were special.  You inspired me.  You have been my muse.  I don't want to create beautiful things on canvas anymore.  I want to create a masterpiece of my life, and I don't want to paint it unless I have you as my inspiration for as long as I live."

Don't do it, Nath . . . 

"Marinette Cheng, I'm so tired of hiding it.  I love you.  I love you with everything in me."

The girl only stares at him, expecting words to fall out of her mouth, but only offers silence.  The downpour has stopped, leaving a faint stillness throughout the streets of Paris.

The hush weighs heavy on his vulnerable heart.


	3. Secrets

~Warning: origin spoilers!!~

She seems sad, standing in the moonlight. Slowly, he approaches her, unsure of what to say. She extends her hand gently, but it quickly falls back at her side. 

"Don't look at me," she whispers as she begins to weep. "You - you can't see me like this!" 

"Shh." He reaches up and caresses her tear stained face. "It's okay. It'll be okay . . . "

The texture under his hand is no longer skin, he realizes. The wetness is not from her tears. He draws his hand back to find it stained red.

Her sky blue eyes are the last thing he sees before she collapses into his arms.

 

Adrien gasps, waking in a cold sweat. The sun illuminates the room around him and indicates that it is already late morning. Heart still racing, he climbs out of bed and trudges to the bathroom. He turns on the faucet and splashes his face, hoping the cold water will wash away the lingering nightmare.

"Morning, sunshine," greets Plagg sarcastically, floating into the room. Adrien reaches for a gray hand towel and shoos his kwami out of the way.

"Not in the mood."

Plagg's mind turns as he tries to think of something to say, but he instead retreats back into the room. Adrien stands there at the mirror, carefully examining his reflection. His heart no longer plummets into his stomach; now it's just an irritating numbness. 

An loud knock on the door interrupts his thoughts. He rushes over and pulls it open to find Natalie, her face showing as much expression as a stone. "Good morning, Adrien," she says monotonously. "Breakfast is ready."

"Thank you. I'll be right down."

Downstairs, the table is set with two plates consisting of eggs, croissants, and sausage. The two seats are across from each other on the grand dining room table. It's only the two of them eating this morning, which doesn't make much of a difference than before. The late Mr. Agreste preferred to eat in his office anyway.

Adrien wonders if he crossed any of his father's thoughts while he was dying.

Eating silently, he is less than focused on the usual meal on his plate. Natalie does the same, and he can only guess what she is thinking. Finally, she interrupts the silence.

"As you know, your father willed his company to you, Adrien. Have you given any thought as to what you're going to do with it?"

Under any normal circumstance, the question would be inappropriate, considering Gabriel only passed away two days before. But Natalie understands that Adrien feels no grief, and he is grateful for that.

"No. Well, yes. There's a girl I know, her name is Marinette. Her designs are incredible and she's going to Paris University of the Arts on scholarship next year. I may hang on to it for awhile until she's ready to continue the line."

"Oh?" she remarks, eyebrows raised. "You do realize this is a business. You can't just 'hang on' to it for a certain amount of time."

Adrien turns half a croissant over with his fork. "Unless I marry her."

Natalie's eyes grow wide. "Marry her!? For business purposes? Adrien, that's preposterous!"

He laughs. "Calm down, I'm joking. I don't know what I'm going to do yet. I'm surprised he didn't will it to you."

"Well," she says, folding a napkin on her lap, "I would be more than happy to help you out. After all, I do have the experience. I hope I can be your assistant should you decide to keep the company."

Nodding, he takes a small bite. "Of course. But I'm not sure what to do yet. I'll figure something out soon, though, I promise."

~~

For a prim and proper businessman, Gabriel Agreste owned so much clutter. Once admitted to the hospital, Natalie began packing up his belongings for safekeeping. Adrien never thought much of it, nor did he really care.

But he knows going through his father's things was a good thing to do. He steps into his late father's office, the afternoon light flooding the room and reflecting off the marble floors. The air is stiff and hot, unusual for this time of year, so he opens the balcony door and every window. Once a cool breeze circulates throughout the room, he begins unpacking.

Shuffling though cardboard boxes, he hopes to find family relics, important hand-me-downs, or any information about his mother.

Oh, to be able to find her.

All he comes across in a box of random items are an old stopwatch and a photo of himself as a child. So he moves on to the next box.

The process continues as he finds miscellaneous items that have no real meaning. A sudden ache creeps up on his shoulder and he decides to take a break. He stands, stretches, and reaches down to pick up the assorted items, until he hears a faint noise coming from the corner by the empty bookshelf. Thinking it was his imagination, he shrugs and makes his way out the door.

Again, the noise. This time, it sounds more like a whimper, like a hurt animal. 

Gingerly, he approaches the towering stack of boxes. He puts his ear to each one, but all sound hollow and nearly empty. The noise sounds again when he listens to the bottom one, and there it is. He takes off the top boxes one by one until he reaches it. It's labeled in a bold DO NOT OPEN and PROPERTY OF GABRIEL AGRESTE. 

Upon opening the mysterious package, Adrien finds it is empty, aside from a purple creature smaller than his hand and a butterfly-like brooch. 

A kwami and its miraculous.

"Wh-who are you?" the creature whimpers.

"No," he whispers. "No. Plagg!"

The black kwami, that normally hides in his inner pocket, is not there. 

"PLAGG!"

"Where is Ga -- my master?" cries the kwami.

Adrien's head is spinning, his thoughts drowning him, barely allowing him to breathe.

"He's dead!" Adrien shrieks. "Your master is dead!"

He takes off out of the room, unable to stay a moment longer. Barely able to see, tears sting his eyes, threatening to flow over. He rushes into his room and slams the door.

"Plagg! Where are you?"

A black blur emerges from the open mini fridge, where cheese has been spilled all around. "Sorry man, I just found out you restocked. What's going on?"

"The kwami. The purple kwami, the butterfly. What's its name?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"What is its name!? And why is it in my home?"

Plagg hesitated. "Nuru, it's Nuru."

"Why is it in my father's office?"

"Adrien, what are you talking about?"

"My father was Hawkmoth," he whispers.

"What?"

"My father!" he cries, the tears now flowing. "My father was Hawkmoth, my enemy! He nearly killed me for this stupid ring!"

Adrien yanks the silver ring off his finger with such force it nearly breaks. It flies across the room as Plagg is sucked back into it, and hits the ground with a tink.


	4. Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late updating, I've had so much going on lately,,,, I like this chapter but so much cheese I think it'd be too much for even Plagg tbh. enjoy c:

"Adrien?"

Marinette had been standing outside the boys' bathroom for several minutes now. After seeing tears welling in his eyes when he stormed off, she couldn't just leave him alone.

"Adrien, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

A long pause passes before the door creaks open. Marinette steps back as a composed Adrien leaves the bathroom.

"Thank you," he says with a faint smile, "but I'm fine. Really."

She crosses her arms as he begins to walk away. "No. You aren't, I can tell."

He stops in his tracks.

"I'm sorry to cause an inconvenience for you, Marinette," he says with a nervous laugh. "Please don't worry about me."

"Adrien, you're inconveniencing me by not telling me what's wrong. I care about you -- b-because you're my friend!"

He sighs and takes a seat on the bench against the wall. "Do you ever begin to think someone isn't really as bad as they seem? You start giving them a chance to prove themselves to you, and they crush that little bit of trust you had for them."

Her head is nearly spinning as she tries to piece together what he's talking about, but she knows nearly nothing of his personal life, aside from the fact that Gabriel passed away last week.

"I don't know what's become of my life anymore, of me. I don't deserve to be a he-- to be looked up to the way I am."

Marinette finds herself at a loss for words. Here he is, the boy of her dreams, pouring his very heart out to her. She wants to throw her arms around him, bury her head in his chest, wrapped in his arms, to make it all go away.

But she settles for a friendly hug.

"It'll be alright," she manages as her pulse pounds in her ears. 

She feels his arms enclose her and nearly loses her breath. 

"I'm glad to have a friend like you, Marinette," he whispers.

Adrien Agreste, her friend. Her friend that she fell madly in love with. Her friend who she would die for. Her beautiful, kind, perfect . . . friend. But he is so much more than that to her.

"Anytime."

He pulls away and stands, leaving a dazed Marinette on the bench. "Well, I'm late for a photoshoot."

"A photoshoot?" she gasps before catching herself losing her cool. "That's fun."

Adrien laughs. "It gets kinda boring. Would you like to come and keep me company?" he says with a smirk.

"Oh! Um, yeah! I mean, why not? I really don't have that much to do today and there wasn't any homework and of course I'm a big fa--" 

"You're rambling, Marinette!!" she hears Tikki whisper, muffled in her bag.

"Cool. I'll drive, if you don't mind."

She feels her knees grow weak as she remembers, he has a car. She's going to ride in Adrien's car!

~~

The session is long and drags on for hours, but Marinette doesn't mind. Adrien has never looked better and the weather is pleasant out near the woods. It seemed like a different place for a photoshoot, she thought, but Adrien informed her it was for the last line Gabriel designed, which was Bohemian-inspired and more "natural" than his previous designs.

Night begins to fall and the photographer grunts. "I thought we'd have more time," he complains.

Adrien drops his pose and makes his way over to Marinette's spot on a quilt. He picks up his water bottle, takes a swig, and collapses onto the blanket.

"Tired?" she laughs.

"Just a little." He smiles in a way that sends chills down her spine.

"I'd be more than happy to take your spot," she says.

"Believe me, you wouldn't. Stick to designing, you're good at that."

She feels her face grow red. "Th-thank you."

Adrien sits up and directs his focus back on the photographers and the team. "Am I good to go?"

The head photographer waves his hand in a motion that seems to say, okay, bye, as he continues packing equipment. The two head for Adrien's car, parked in the clearing.

"You hungry?" he asks, opening the passenger door for her.

"Yeah," she lies. She's so nervous, her body probably wouldn't even allow her to eat.

"There's a new café not far from here, their sandwiches are incredible. The finest in Paris."

Marinette lets out a giggle. "Better than Dupain sandwiches?"

"I mean, obviously not, it takes a lot to top those," he says with a wink.

~~

"So you're telling me Chat Noir is actually cool?"

Adrien laughs, dramatically throwing his hands in the air. "No one's as cool as Chat Noir!" He pauses and puts his hand in a fist, setting it back on the table. "Well, he was anyway. Now he's just a coward."

The sudden shift in the mood comes as a shock to Marinette. Why is he saying these things about Chat? And more importantly, what does he think about Ladybug?

And why does he know so much about both of them?

"What makes you say that?" she asks.

"He's been MIA for weeks now. I've met him personally, you know. He's good at making people believe he's this incredible hero when, in reality, he's kinda useless. Ladybug does all the work and Chat Noir does nothing. He used to be my biggest hero until . . . until I found out who he really was. I guess that's the Chat Noir I remember."

"Not true!" she interjects. "I've met both of them. Ladybug can't do what she does without Chat, she's told me that." And she tells herself that every day.

"Really?"

"Noticed how Ladybug hasn't shown up lately? Because Chat left her. She can't do it on her own."

Marinette knows her secret identity as Ladybug is at risk, but it's Adrien. It's not like he'll ever piece it together, he doesn't even know Ladybug.

"They're a team," he says absentmindedly, looking off into the distance.

Night has fallen upon their table outside the café, bringing a chilly breeze. Autumn had set over Paris and she still forgot her coat this morning.

"You're cold," notices Adrien.

"Me? Oh, no, I'm fine."

He smiles and begins pulling off his peacoat. 

No way . . . Adrien Agreste is not giving me his jacket . . .

He stands and wraps the coat around her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Better?"

For a moment his green eyes meet hers, and the way they look at her, it's as if the boy that lives in a daze is awoken. He is here, if only for a moment, with her. She is real.

"Marinette," he whispers.

He leans forward, his forehead meeting hers. She watches her white breath whisp into the cold air, entwining with his. She feels the gentle touch of his hands lacing her fingers, and her heart raging out of control. She leans in closer until she feels his warmth, his heart, his kiss.

In this perfect moment, nothing matters. Two lonely hearts, beating in the same pace.  Here, in the beautiful city of love, an inexplicable bliss settles upon Marinette's heart.

That is, until he pulls away.

She looks up at him, still in a daze.  "Oh . . ."  His eyes glint with fear and regret, which makes her stomach drop.  "Oh my gosh, Marinette, I'm so sorry . . ."

"Don't be," she says lightheartedly. 

"No, I -- I can't.  I can't do this."

"Why not?  Adrien, there's no reason to be afraid of me, of us!  Look at me and tell me you don't feel it too!"

His eyes settle on her and he pauses.  "That's the problem, Marinette.  You're wonderful.  You don't deserve a guy who's still in love with someone else."


	5. Snowflakes

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

The name echoed through Adrien's head for the weeks.  Her lips, her eyes, her voice.  No one made him feel the way she does, except Ladybug.

He aches to see his love again.  

The first snow begins to fall over the city, collecting on the ground in a flawless, white sheet.  He watches from behind his bedroom windows as his mind floods with memories of his lady.

"Plagg," he whispers, standing from his spot on the couch.  The silver ring still sits in the corner, untouched for a long time.  Gently, he picks it up and places it on his finger, and out comes the black kwami.  "Claws out."

Once again, he is Chat Noir.  Just one more time, just one more evening with her.

He pages her, but the signal is busy.  Ladybug hadn't transformed for months, so she may never get any message.  There has to be some way to reach her.

A cold wind blows into the room as he opens a window.  The snowfall is soft and gentle, but chilly enough to make him shiver.  Jumping out the window, he heads for the tower.

The Eiffel Tower is beautifully lit, and looking at it breaks his heart all over again.  Months ago, standing at the top, he confessed his love.  That was the last he saw of her.  Although it was heartbreaking,  he needs to go back.  It's the place in the city most likely for her to see, and maybe she'll come after him.

It only takes a few moments before he spots a red blur swinging through the night.  His hopes soar.

"Ladybug!" he cries.

"Hey, kitty."  She lands next to him at the top of the tower.  "What brings you here?"

Chat shrugs.  "I was hoping I could talk to you.  I've missed you, you know."

"What's wrong?"

He lets out a long sigh.  "What isn't wrong?  Well, for starters, I found out who Hawkmoth was."

"Was?" she says.  "What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you heard Gabriel Agreste died awhile back."  He looks up at her.  "We were fighting Gabriel the whole time."

Gabriel, my father.

"Yeah, I mean, it's a shame he passed away, but why is that getting you down?  Did you know him personally?"

Chat nods.  "He was the father of a close friend.  Adrien.  Do you know him?"

"Yeah, I know him.  And I have several things to say next time I see him."

"Really?"  Chat feels the color drain out of his face.  "Like what?"

"Doesn't matter."

"My lady, I need to know.  I want to protect you.  Did he hurt you?"

She leans back and gazes into the sky in a failed attempt to keep tears from spilling.  "I've revealed too much already.  We shouldn't be talking about our personal li--"

"Why does that matter?  Why does that mean so much to you?  Paris doesn't need heroes anymore, Ladybug.  Tell me, what did he do to you?"

The girl he depended on for years, who was always so strong, so brave, collapses in a sob.  "I -- I love him, Chat."

Dumbstruck, Chat's heart stops.  "Wha--"

"He led me on, made me believe he loved me.  Then he just left like it was nothing."

"No.  No, he would never do that."  His world is spinning, his words threatening to overflow.  There's no way.

"Chat?  What's going on?" she hiccups.

It can't be.

"I love you, my lady."

He takes off into the night.

At the windowsill of his room, he feels his kwami's energy decrease, then go away completely.

"You had your chance!" cries Plagg when he transforms.  "And you blew it!  I don't believe this!"

"She's Ladybug," Adrien whispers to himself again.  "Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  The Miraculous Ladybug."

"This was everything you ever wanted," continues the fired up kwami.  "Why didn't you tell her?  Or transform?  Or something!?"

"She hates me now," he mutters.  "I don't need her hating Chat Noir too."

"Yeah, and after you left her in a sobbing mess at the tower in the middle of the night, I'm sure she adores you."

Adrien frowns.  "Just for that, no Camembert till tomorrow."

"Aw, come on!  I'm just telling the truth."

"I guess that was kinda selfish of me not to tell her.  But she kept it from me all these years, too.  And of course it kills me knowing what I did to Marinette, I didn't realize her I hurt her so much.  The girl I love.  I crushed her."

"Just like she crushed you, no?"

"Exactly!  She rejected me because she loved someone else -- me!  Ugh, Plagg, what do I do?"

"You tell her."

~~

For the first time in ages, Adrien is overwhelmed with a strange feeling he once knew, hope.  Today would be the day that he would finally win the love of his life.

The sun shines high over the city in the cold morning as students bustle about in front of the school.  He made sure to arrive early to talk to her, but she's nowhere to be found.  He enters the building in hopes of finding her inside.

There she is, her perfect black braid, the sunlight illuminating her face.  "Marinette!"

She turns to face him, her arms crossed.  "What do you want?"

He reaches out and takes her hand.  "Marinette, it's m--"

"What do you think you're doing?" Adrien suddenly finds his arm in a fist.  He looks up to see Nathanël, one of his more quiet classmates, giving him a death glare.

"Nath," she says.  "It's fine.  Let him go."  She turns away and starts walking off.

The angry redhead catches up to her, not taking his eyes off Adrien.  Without breaking eye contact, he puts his arm around Marinette, and continues walking.

Just like that, it's all over.


End file.
